


Quail

by TourmalineQueen



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Gen, Renaissance food, comment-fic, odd cravings are odd, the Bleeding Effect is a character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 09:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1464460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TourmalineQueen/pseuds/TourmalineQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For effingeden's (lonely) prompt on comment-fic (on LJ):<br/><i>Assassin's Creed; Desmond; He realises his favourite food is what Ezio's favourite was (something awkward and unattainable like giraffe would be awesome) </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Quail

"Hey, Desmond! I'm going on a supply run, you want me to get any special food?" Rebecca asked cheerfully as Desmond rolled out of the bed in the Animus room.

"Can I come with?" Desmond asked hoping but really not expecting to be allowed.

"Sorry, Des, Lucy says you need to do more work with Baby today. But I can pick something tasty up for you as a treat!"

"Okay, okay, I get it," Desmond said, rolling his eyes in good-natured exasperation. "Well, how about quail? I know a great recipe for roast quail."

Shaun walked in as Desmond made his suggestion and snorted. "Oh, yes, Desmond, that's a brilliant idea, because the local Conad is _really_ going to be overstocked with quail meat."

Desmond blinked. "Uh. Yeah. Sure. I knew that. Um... How about capon breast? Or is that... That's an Ezio thing, too. Huh. Let me think a minute, Becca, okay?"

"Sure, Desmond, take your time," Rebecca nodded and left the Animus room.

"Shaun?" Desmond asked cautiously; he never knew how the prickly researcher would take his questions.

"What is it?" Shaun asked, seeming genuinely interested.

"Can - can you Google - uh, use the non-Abstergo-affiliated-search-tool to look up some recipes for me? I think Ezio is influencing all my food decisions right now," Desmond said sheepishly.

Shaun nodded. "Google isn't actually affiliated with Abstergo, they're just too easily hacked _by_ Abstergo for me to risk using it. And what kind of foods are you thinking about?"

"Um. Peacock? Swan? I - uh - I've never eaten them, but I'm getting this _they're so delicious_ feeling in the back of my mind right now," Desmond said, strolling over to Shaun's desk.

"Good thing we're not in England, then, Desmond, as it is a crime against Her Majesty herself to kill a swan," Shaun mused as he tapped at his keyboard.

"No shit, really? That's really weird. But cool, I guess. They're so pretty. Hey, do you reckon Rebecca could get some nice pecorino cheese? And maybe some herbs? Ezio's telling me about a really tasty pie-tart-thing he used to make for Leonardo," added Desmond.

"That sounds a lot more likely than a bloody nobleman's Renaissance dinner fare, Desmond. I'll ask her. If she can't, how about spag bol?" Shaun replied, smiling wryly.

"Ezio may turn in his grave to hear it called that, but yeah. Spaghetti bolognaise'll do fine. Thanks, Shaun."

"Any time, Desmond. Don't want this Bleeding Effect business getting out of hand, do we?"

Shaun left the room and Desmond turned to the ghosts of the Assassin and the Artist who were sitting on the end of the big double bed laughing quietly. 

"And you guys can stop suggesting weird Renaissance foods, too," Desmond said, blowing a raspberry at Ezio, who smirked and vanished. Leonardo smiled at Desmond, bowed slightly and disappeared, already speaking to Ezio as he did so.


End file.
